Dear Doctor Winchester
by Bad Octopus
Summary: In a small town in Maine, a young girl writes a letter to a certain doctor stationed in a Korean MASH unit, resulting in a continued correspondence.
1. One

A/N: I know, I should be working on _The Wind and the Rain_. And I am. But I just have to write this while the idea is still fresh in my mind, or I'm liable to forget about it completely. I don't know if this idea has been done before; I don't think I've seen any similar stories here at FFNet. But if such a story exists, I apologize for my inadvertent plagiarism. If not, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: _M*A*S*H_ and Charles Emerson Winchester (the Third) are property of their creators. This is merely an homage to both.

* * *

><p>Dear Doctor Winchester<p>

a M*A*S*H pastiche

by Bad Octopus

* * *

><p>Dear Dr. Winchester,<p>

Thank you for answering my letter. I'm really glad you liked the leaf I sent. I'd send you some more, but most of the trees are bare right now. So instead, I'm sending you a seashell I found on the beach. It's called a periwinkle.

You have very pretty handwriting, but it's a little hard to read, so I had to ask my teacher to read it to me, and to explain all the big words. You seem really smart. Then again, I guess you would have to be smart to be a doctor. That's why I'm being very careful not to spell any words wrong. I don't want you to think that I'm just another dumb fourth grader who doesn't care about school, because I do. I try to get good grades, because I want to be a teacher when I grow up.

I've never had a doctor for a pen pal before. The only doctor I really know at all is my family's doctor. I don't like getting check-ups. They make me nervous. But Dr. Pierce tells jokes to try to make me less afraid. I don't think his jokes are all that funny, but I guess he does, because he always laughs at them. His laugh is so silly that I can't help laughing, too! He really is nice, though. He's the father of Dr. Benjamin Pierce, who works at your hospital. You probably know him. Are you friends with him?

You said in your letter that you were from Boston. That's where the Old North Church is, isn't it? We just learned about Paul Revere and his midnight ride. That's why I remember it. Someday I want to travel all over the world, but I would probably miss Crabapple Cove if I was away for too long. But I think I would like to see Boston. You make it sound so nice.

You also said that you like to listen to music to pass the time, when you're not healing the soldiers who get sent to your hospital. I like music a lot, too. I haven't heard of most of the people you listen to, except for Mozart and Beethoven. But they're pretty good. For my last birthday, my aunt took me to see a ballet called "Swan Lake". The dancing was all right, and the costumes were really pretty, but what I liked most of all was the music. It was like it was telling a story. I'm saving up to buy the record, so I can listen to it any time I want. I think the man who wrote it was named Tchaikovsky.

I like to read a lot, too. My big sister calls me a bookworm, which is kind of annoying, but I don't care. I think I could probably read books all day. My favorite books are "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", "The Secret Garden", and "Around the World in Eighty Days". My goal is to read everything that Jules Verne ever wrote. What are your favorite books?

My teacher said something strange when she read your letter to me. She said that you seemed sad. I'm not sure about that, but I'm very sorry if you are. It must be hard being so far away from your home and from the people who love you. I know I wouldn't like it one bit. But I'm sure they miss you very much, and can't wait to see you again. I hope the war in Korea doesn't go on much longer. My mom always says that people can't stay mad at each other forever. Maybe the North Koreans and South Koreans will work out their differences, so that you and all the rest of the doctors and nurses and soldiers can go home.

I don't want you to be sad. You have a kind heart.

That's why this Sunday I'm going to ask our pastor, Reverend Williamson, to pray for all of the people in your MASH to be safe. I wouldn't want you or your friends to get hurt.

Maybe this joke will cheer you up. Dr. Pierce told it to me. When does Friday come before Thursday? In the dictionary!

I didn't think it was that funny. But you might.

Please take care of yourself. And thank you again for your letter.

Your Friend,

Virginia Madsen

* * *

><p>AN: This, of course, is based on the episode "Letters", from Season Nine, which is one of my favorites. If you'll recall, the episode ended with Klinger unloading a bag full of more letters from Crabapple Cove. I like to think that one of them was from Virginia, whose letter and its enclosed birch leaf had such a profound effect on Charles.

Liked it? Didn't like it? Either way, let me know. Thanks!

-Bad Octopus


	2. Two

A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't stay away. It was your reviews, actually, that made me decide to turn this into a multi-chapter story. The idea of a regular correspondence between Charles and Virginia was just too adorable to pass up. So really, it's all your fault.

Disclaimer: Charles is not mine. So quit rubbing it in already.

* * *

><p>Dear Doctor Winchester<p>

by Bad Octopus

Chapter Two

Dear Virginia,

Thank you for your letter, as well as your gift of the seashell. What a very unusual find. I don't believe I have ever seen a periwinkle with such unique striations. It is currently sitting on my desk as I write this.

I hope you will find this letter a little easier to read than my previous one. I'm afraid I have become so accustomed to writing in cursive script that I have all but forgotton how to print. However, as I am sure your teacher has enough to do without taking time from her busy schedule to attempt to decipher my illegible scrawl, I shall do my best to write my words more clearly for you.

Rest assured, Virginia, that I do not regard you as "just another dumb fourth grader". On the contrary, you strike me as a singularly bright, perceptive young girl, and your goal of becoming a teacher is a highly admirable one. Please do not be discouraged by my tendency to use difficult words. I would not continue to do so if I did not believe in your capacity for learning them.

In answer to your first question, I am indeed acquainted with Dr. Benjamin Pierce. If your description of his father is any indication, the apple most decidedly does not fall far from the tree. However, he is undeniably a skilled surgeon, and he has a talent for establishing an easy rapport with his patients. A talent which, I fear, I do not possess in the slightest.

If you are at all interested in history, I feel certain you would have a wonderful time in Boston. To name just a few highlights, there is the Old North Church, as you mentioned, as well as the Bunker Hill Monument and the Museum of Fine Arts. And of course, a visit to Boston would not be complete without a leisurely stroll through its superb botanical gardens, which, incidentally, are located on Charles Street, and are famous for their swans.

Speaking of swans, I am delighted to learn that you enjoyed _Swan Lake_. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky is one of my very favorite composers; the extensive variety and emotional range of his music never fail to astound me. I would ask, however, as a personal favor, that you postpone purchasing any of his recordings for the time being. Save your allowance for more books.

Like yourself, I am a voracious reader. By the time I was your age, I had read everything by Jules Verne, H.G. Wells, Robert Louis Stevenson, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I was particularly enamored with Doyle's "Sherlock Holmes" stories. My own sister Honoria used to say that if I had had my own way, I would have become a detective instead of a doctor. I'm not sure she was not correct on that score.

It is admittedly rather difficult to remain positive in an environment such as the one in which I currently find myself. It is such a drastic change from everything comfortable and familiar to me, and the great distance certainly doesn't make it any easier to bear. Suffice it to say that I wholeheartedly share your desire for this war to end, and swiftly. But I thank you for your genuine concern for my welfare, Virginia. Your compassion is truly touching.

And I am very glad for your continued correspondence. Feel free to write to me, whenever you like.

I wish you all the best in your scholastic studies.

Sincerely,

Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III

P.S. Thank you for relaying Dr. Pierce's anecdote. That was indeed a joke.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no excuse for writing this. Except maybe that I can always use more practice writing in Charles's voice. He talks so purty.

Reviews are, as always, appreciated greatly.

-Octopus


	3. Three

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews, dear readers. The most recent chapter of _The Wind and the Rain_ was so depressing to write that I just had to work on something a bit more cheerful. By the way, I just have to add that seeing all these Charles fans coming out of the woodwork in response to my writing just tickles me to death. Perhaps it will inspire other writers to start their own stories about our favorite blustery Bostonian. Here's hoping!

Disclaimer: _M*A*S*H_, Charles, and Virginia are not my property. I believe that's been established.

* * *

><p>Dear Doctor Winchester<p>

by Bad Octopus

Three

Dear Dr. Winchester,

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I almost couldn't believe it when Miss Clark showed me the record you sent. I listened to it with my mom and my sister when I got home from school, and they both agreed that it was the prettiest music they had ever heard. I had already heard it before, but when I heard it again, I remembered how much I loved it. My favorite part is the "Pas de Deux" from Act Two. I'm not sure how to say that, because it's in French, but it's the part when the prince meets Odette for the first time. The violin is so pretty, it almost makes me want to cry!

I think Miss Clark was as excited about the record as I was, because she asked me to bring it to class the next day. She brought her own record player from home, and the whole class listened to it. Most of the boys looked bored, but they're not all that smart. They only like sports, and throwing mud pies at the girls. I hope boys get easier to put up with when they get older. Right now they're just annoying.

To be honest, I'm supposed to be studying for a science quiz right now, but I just couldn't wait to tell you how much I love the record. It's the nicest present I've ever gotten, and I'll never ever get tired of it, for as long as I live! Thank you, Dr. Winchester.

I also wanted to tell you that after I read your last letter, I went to the school library and checked out "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". So far I like it a lot. I've only read the first two stories, but they were both great. I loved the one called "The Red-Headed League". It was so funny! I kept trying to solve the mystery before I got to the end, but I just couldn't do it. And I didn't see the end coming at all. I can see why you liked Sherlock Holmes when you were my age. He's really smart and interesting, and a little weird, but in a good way. It's definitely not easy to read, because there are so many words I don't understand, but that's okay. I like learning new things. You've taught me a lot of neat words. Like "voracious". As in, "My dog has a voracious appetite for soup bones!"

Actually, I started keeping a dictionary in my school satchel, ever since you started writing to me. I don't mind that you use big words. In fact, I'm glad that you don't treat me like a baby. So many grown-ups act like kids are too dumb to understand them, but they're wrong. We understand more than they think we do.

"Rapport" was another word in your letter that I had to look up. Now I know that it means "a relationship based on mutual trust and affection". You said that Dr. Pierce's son Benjamin was good at building a rapport with his patients, and that you weren't. I don't know how that could be true. You may be more serious than Dr. Pierce, but that doesn't make you any less nice. Not every grown-up would be pen pals with a ten-year-old. To tell you the truth, I wish you were my doctor, instead of Dr. Pierce. But please don't tell his son I said that. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

You mentioned that you had a sister named Honoria. That's a very unusual name, but it's also very pretty. What is she like? Is she older than you, or younger? Do you have any brothers? Are you married? Do you have any kids of your own? And how did you end up in Korea, anyway? I'm sorry to ask so many questions. You don't have to answer them, if you don't want to. I'm just very curious, that's all.

I'm glad you like the periwinkle I sent. I wasn't sure what I should send you this time. After that record you gave me, nothing seemed good enough. But then on the way to school today, I found this feather from a great blue heron. I don't know what kind of birds there are in Korea, but I've always thought herons were beautiful, especially when they're flying. I hope you like it.

Uh-oh. Miss Clark is looking at me with disapprobation. (I found that word on my own!) I should probably get back to studying. We're learning about the water cycle. It's interesting, I guess, but all I can think about right now is the snow that's starting to fall outside the windows. I really don't want to get stuck here. The heaters don't work very well at the school, and it's already freezing!

I hope you're staying warm over there in your MASH unit. If you get too cold, be sure and let me know. My mom's pretty good at knitting. I bet she could make you a scarf, if I asked her nicely. Or maybe you'd prefer some socks instead.

Take care of yourself. And thank you again for the record.

Your friend,

Virginia

* * *

><p>AN: Aww. And now I've given you all diabeetus. Enjoy.

Seriously though, I really do hope you liked it. While I get back to work on _The Wind and the Rain_, why not review, if you have the time? I'd really appreciate it. Have a lovely day. :)

-Octopus


End file.
